heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.19 - Supernatural Beasts vs a Child out of Myth and a Man out of Time
It's nearing midnight in Morningside Heights...but this isn't a quiet evening. Well...it was up until about 30 seconds ago, when the sound of breaking glass shattered the silence as two figures broke through the fifth story window of an apartment building and started to plummet towards the street below. One of them--a young boy with shoulder-length, blood-red hair. The other--a twisted mass of flesh and bone with several sharp, pointy bits. From the tattered suit that it's kind of wearing it might have once been a person. The two impact the ground hard--the boy landing on top--and the kid pushes himself back just a bit from the beast...only for it to recover swiftly and grab him, chucking him back through a brick wall. Universities and churches. Its the former that brought Kent Shakespeare into Morningside Heights this evening. Carrot Top was in 'concert' and, in his continuing efforts to become accustomed to the 21st century, Kent attended the show. He also met someone there, an attractive coed who found his broad shoulders and stature appealing. It made the evening more interesting but when she suggested a quick fling he was too much the gentleman to accept the offer which, unfortunately, upset her and lead to the still stinging red mark on his left cheek. He could have chosen to fly back to Legion Headquarters but that would make the trip too quick so he was walking the quiet streets. Or, he was while they remained quiet... The boy and the beast, occupied with each other as they are, don't notice the nearly six and a half feet tall man they land near by... after witnessing their fall and the beasts' throwing of the boy though a wall Kent snatches the subhuman creature and throws it through the hole it made with Balor's body and zooms though it behind it taking the fight off the street and quickly looking for the boy to see if he's alright, ready to try to quickly finish off the creature if necessary... and possible. The kid is tossing the wreckage of a bookshelf off him when Kent throws the creature through, and quickly gets to his feet as Kent follows it in. "****in' quick!" he says, and steals a glance towards Kent while he stalks towards the creature--which is freeing itself from a table by means of shredding it with bone blades. While Kent's in his sight, he might feel a strange sort of almost ill feeling...nothing major, but it's noticeable. "Back off. It's mine!" The creature frees itself from the table, but beam of blood-red, misty energy shoots forth from the boy's strange right eye, striking it in the chest. There's no sense of /impact/, no physical injury, but the thing wavers on its feet, howling in pain, as the boy grins and cracks his knuckles, walking towards it. "Hey, if that's what you want kid," Kent Shakespeare says holding his hands up and taking a defensive position in the gaping hole in the wall. "I'll just keep people out and the creature in there with you." "You do that," Balor says, chuckling. "Be a good lad and...****!" He jumps back at the last moment as a second creature suddenly rips through from the floor above and takes a swipe at him with a bone blade, missing him by inches. "Himself's brought friends! Ah--above you!" That last to Kent, as a third creature rips through from above him, aiming to fall on him with its many blades. Balor, meanwhile, lets the new creature swing a bladed arm at him and slugs it right on the joint as the blow comes in, breaking the arm nicely. "Sure, there's some for you...but wait your turn!" He boots the creature back into the wall, and fires another blast of energy from his eye at the one he was originally fighting--which screams in pain, falling to the ground and twitching. As the creature breaks through the ceiling above him, Kent moves to intercept it mid fall with a punch. His mighty fist connects with the beast's once human face causing bone to crackle as cheek bones break. However, at the same time one of the bone blades slashes across his chest slicing through his shirt and cutting a gash in his flesh which begins to slowly seep blood. "Aaargh!" He cries out which he follows up with a snarky, "Grife that hurt!" Balor laughs wildly, jumping and landing knees-first on the downed creature and slamming his fists into its face twice. The other one recovers from being kicked into the wall and lunges at him, but he rolls back, picking up the unconscious creature and tossing it in the way--the bone blades of the second stick into its body, and Balor darts in and throws a hard uppercut for one of the creature's shoulders, shattering it. "If it hurts, don't let it hit ya!" he shouts, laughing. The creature fighting Kent howls as Kent's blow lands hard, but it isn't done yet--it shakes off the blow and keeps coming, bringing up bladed arms and striking horizontally at Kent with both of them. "Mrs Shakespeare didn't raise a dullard, just didn't expect them to be that fast," he quipes back at Balor as he leaps towards the attack, getting inside the blades faster than the beast can land the blades on him again. With his right hand he catches the creature's left wrist and twists causing a loud *SNAP* as he breaks both bones in the arm. At the same time he throws off the other attack by punching it in its right shoulder with a mean left hook that spins the creature leaving it facing away from Kent and dislocating its left shoulder since its arm is still firmly grasped by his other hand.. "Shakespeare? Really?" Balor laughs. His opponent frees itself from the unconscious monster, and rounds on him...only for him to dart in and kick its knee hard enough to bend it the wrong direction, sending it to the ground. It lurches, and suddenly one of the bone blades on its chest fires off towards the kid--but Balor's clearly ready for it, ducking aside to dodge the dart, lunging in, and kicking the thing full on the chin. He looks down at the creature as it wavers in and out of consciousness, and another beam of blood-red energy streams forth into it. It shrieks, and falls still. "How's it goin', Hamlet?" he asks. "Y'got it, or are you still tryin' to kill it by bleedin' on it?" The creature fighting Kent is clearly on the losing side at this point, but it's not giving up without a fight. It starts to lurch and shudder like Balor's opponent did just before the blade fired at the kid, and lo and behold, it tries the same trick--though in its case, the blade comes from its back, firing off to try to take Kent in the gut. Having seen the blade fire at Balor Kent doesn't fall for this trick and the creature is probably unhappy with how he protects himself from the attack -- he swiftly twists the arm he has a grasp of around behind the creature, breaking more bones in the process and using the blade at the end of the wrist he is still holding to parry the launched blade with it. "No relation actually, and it's Kent, Kent Shakespeare!" he says as he completes the move by jamming its blade though its chest following the successful parry. "I think I've got it," he adds as the creature twitches on its own blade and collapses to the ground before him. Balor grins. "You've style, sure. I like it." Balor looks over towards Kent again--and there's the odd, subtle feeling of illness again. "Ah...guess they're done. Too bad...they were fun while they lasted." He shakes his head, and looks down at the ones near him. "Come on, so...quit tryin' to hide. Y'know I'm gonna break those if you don't come out. It'll just hurt more." There's an unearthly trio of wails, and three phantasmal forms of sickly light rise out of the broken and battered monstrous forms, rising quickly upwards...but they don't make it in time. The boy's blood-red eye shines with light, brightly, and the mist-like energy reaches forth from it again--not striking at the spirits, but wrapping about them and drawing them closer. The blood-red color of the eye seems to fade away as an inky, endless blackness replaces it...and the three spirits are drawn in. "Ungh!" the boy grimaces in pain, wavering on his feet and putting one hand over his eye, bracing himself on a nearby wall with the other. Kent chuckles at the compliment. "Thanks. So what exactly were those?" As he turns towards Balor he winces at the burning sensation from the gash on his chest. While he waits for an explanation he pulls his 30th century medkit from a pocket on his belt and starts pulling out devices to treat his injury. Balor shakes his head a few times. "Ah...feisty ones. Might as well quit fightin'...can't escape now." He grimaces again, clenches his fists, and finally takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Ah, that's done." He crosses his arm, revealing the eye again--it's back to its normal blood-red, with that odd symbol showing. "What d'ya think they were, lad? ****in' spirits, evil ones. Tryin' to hide in these poor old sacks o'bones, but I found 'em anyway. Don't you worry...I've got 'em locked up tight." He grins. "Y'might wanna get that cut checked, though. Can't be that healthy gettin' sliced open by corpse-monster bones, sure." The walking dead. Wonderful. Kent nods and then says, "Grife, kid, you're half my age, why do you keep calling me lad?" as he cleans the cut on his chest with a spray on antibiotic/topical anesthetic from his medkit. Balor smirks. "Felt like it. But I ain't half your age. I've been 'round a lot longer than I look." He chuckles. "I'm Balor. If you're thinkin' of a particular Balor, you're prob'ly right. If you're not thinkin' of one...look it up. Balor...of the Evil Eye." He steps back, putting a hand to one ear--he's wearing an earbud, actually. "Aiden...I was just goin' t'call. They're done." Kent frowns down at his chest and pulls out his medscanner and after a brief scan he starts to say something and then interrupts himself and says, "I should check this out elsewhere... and get into an isolation field," to himself. Then, to Balor, he says, "Alright, I'll look that up. I'm a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes, if you need us we're listed." Then, as he puts away the medkit and scanner, preparing to depart, he asks, "Is there a way to contact you if needed?" Balor raises his eyebrows. "****, you really ain't heard of me." He shrugs, and rattles off a phone number. "I'm registered. Kind of. Y'find some spirits like that wanderin' around, y'call. Y'find somethin' else, I don't give a..." And suddenly, a black eye patch with an ivory symbol on it slips from his pocket, hovering up to his blood-red eye and actually placing itself over it, then strapping itself on. "...****! Aiden--I was gettin' to that!" he yells--as the reddish tone to his skin fades, his hair shortens and fades to a more coppery red, and the mist-like energy around the eye retreats beneath the patch. He hmphs, adjusting the patch a little, and glares at Kent for lack of anyone better to glare at. "Y'can leave anytime now, MacBeth." The 'super man' of the 30th century nods and says, "Its Kent," as he steps out of the building and takes flight. Category:Log